


Oral Fixation

by Sherlocks Sparrow (Brink182)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Adult Situations, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Food Play, Human/Alien coupling, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Smut, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Sherlocks%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dreams of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

** Oral Fixation **

** By: Sherlock's Sparrow **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! 

 

_Long, slender fingers slide gracefully inside a beautiful mouth. The mouth makes slurping noises that he can feel down in his groin. He does not look at him; he's too preoccupied with his fingers to notice he's being watched. The fingers come out of the mouth. The fingers are slick with his saliva. The nimble fingers swoop quickly down into the jam jar once more and then return to that gorgeous mouth._

Yes. Oh yes.

His hand reaches down to stroke his own hardening length, wishing that hand wasn't so big and rough, but smaller and slimmer. 

_He watches those fingers in that mouth and imagines they're his fingers, instead. Or something else of his entirely. The fingers come out again, trailing a long,thin string of spit with them now. He can't stand being left out any longer. He steps forward and presses his mouth against those soft, delicate lips. The kiss is so wonderful, he doesn't want it ever to end. The pretty and unresisting mouth tastes of jam and honey. An inquisitive tongue finds its way into his mouth. He moans at the sensation._

With one last stroke, he empties himself into his hand, panting slightly and covered in a light sweat.

"Doctor," he whispers, before sweet black oblivion claims him.

 

**fin**


End file.
